<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Idols Kill Monsters by washiwashi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212674">Idols Kill Monsters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/washiwashi/pseuds/washiwashi'>washiwashi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dungeons &amp; Dragons, Characters Play Dungeons &amp; Dragons, Drabble, F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/washiwashi/pseuds/washiwashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A newly formed party called Trickstar decides to take on a challenge no other has been able to achieve before: defeating the evil party<br/>Fine and restoring peace to the land of Dream Blossom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akehoshi Subaru/Hidaka Hokuto, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Idols Kill Monsters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey this was an idea i had with a friend!! basically, this is the main story of enstars (with some tweaks) written in a d&amp;d universe… it's just kinda trickstar imagining their story that way &amp; yumenosaki is just a regular high school, hence why they find it cooler to imagine themselves as a d&amp;d party lol! i don't actually know too much about d&amp;d so i got most of this info from my irl who is an enstarrie &amp; dedicated d&amp;d player. idk if i'll write more, but i hope you enjoy this intro part that i just wanted to get out of my brain!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the wonderous world of Dream Blossom, magical heroes band together in tightly-knit parties to embark on wild adventures. They take on ferocious demons and beasts, all with the hope of reaching and defeating the evil party ruling this once peaceful land, Fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least, that’s what the citizens of Dream Blossom dream about. It has been years since the last party voyaged in an attempt to bring Fine down. No one has been brave enough to challenge the powerful party since then due to the fact that no parties have come back alive, nor were there reports of them even reaching their destination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this is about to change—a newly-formed party is ready to take on the dangerous challenge. This party’s name is Trickstar, and this is the story of their perilous and difficult journey to once again bring peace to the mystical land of Dream Blossom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trickstar’s story does not start in Dream Blossom, though; instead, it starts in the basement of Yuuki Makoto’s home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi, oi~, I’m here~!” shouts Isara Mao as he bolts down the creaky, old wooden stairs leading to Makoto’s basement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Sally! You made it!” responds Akehoshi Subaru, his blue eyes lighting up like the ocean. The three boys sitting in the basement look up to meet Mao’s gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just in time, Isara,” says Hidaka Hokuto. Out of all four boys, Mao could never make sense of how Hokuto—of all people—joined Makoto’s Dungeons &amp; Dragons club. Hokuto is smart, mature, stoic, and sharp: totally not a nerd. Although, despite his rather emotionless nature, he seems to enjoy the game quite a lot, and he is pretty good at it too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we were just about to start the game, but you made it right on time~,” adds Makoto with a wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for being late~. I got held back ‘cause of Student Council work, of course. The President just doesn’t know when to quit…” Mao says with a faint sigh at the end. He swings into a seat at the table the other boys are sitting at. The redhead is sitting across from Makoto, their matching emerald eyes meeting each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The table is moderately large, square-shaped and wooden with a matching wooden chair at each side. A single sheet of paper is laid out in front of each boy and multiple dice—each with a varying amount of sides—lay across the center of the table’s surface. This game doesn’t require much supplies, the main element being your imagination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment passes before Hokuto casts a gaze at each boy, an expectant look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we all ready?” he asks, a hand moving up to touch the paper in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes~!” the other boys eagerly respond. For high school students, they’re acting pretty childish right now, with determined grins plastered on their faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s begin the adventure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Imagine yourself in a clearing. Overgrown green grass sways, brushing your sides gently. The blazing yellow-orange sun gleams in the perfectly blue sky. Small drifts of clouds float in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To your right, a large forest… one with tall, dark trees towering in the air. Owls hoot softly, buried deep inside the woods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To your left—a wide, clear blue lake. The sun is reflecting clearly in its waters. Fish swim and jump through the lake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In front of you, a village can be seen. It’s quite small though, since you’re seeing it from a long ways away. Nicely-made, short brick buildings sit in rows. Smoke arises from chimneys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where will you go, adventurers?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh~, Hokke, Ukki, Sally—to the village! Come on~ come on~,” shouts Subaru, already beginning to jog in the direction of the town. A moderately-well made sword, attached to a leather belt around his waist, swings around as he gains pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akehoshi Subaru—race, half elf; class, paladin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akehoshi, make sure your sword doesn’t fall out…” says Hokuto, hastily following in the ginger’s footsteps. A dangling earring with a single, large blue gem at the end hangs from his right ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hidaka Hokuto—race, elf; class, sorcerer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mao sighs, although excitement sparkles in his emerald green eyes. “They’re already off without a moment to spare, huh~.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isara Mao—race, human; class, cleric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess that means we have no choice but to follow them!” Makoto says with a smile, beginning to follow the other members of his party. His round glasses flash as the sun reflects off of them. The glasses are gold, with the area resting on his nose shaped like a crown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuki Makoto—race, human; class, wizard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, Trickstar is off—their first destination being this new and unknown town, hoping to eventually reach the loathsome Fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, our story really begins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This story is one of love and hate; light and dark; hope and despair; good and bad. But above all, this is a story of coming together and cooperating as one to defeat evil. I, Anzu—aka the dungeon master—hope you enjoy being a part of and watching Trickstar on their quest for justice.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi again! hope you liked this little drabble(?)! also i didn't want to call the d&amp;d world yumenosaki to keep away from confusion which is why it's called dream blossom (which is also more or less the eng translation of the word yumenosaki). idk if people would be interested in a full story with this au but i actually have most of it planned out so if people want it i guess i could potentially attempt at making it happen…? yeah idk if this is even interesting to most people but if you read then… thanks for reading! btw if you know the origin of the title u get a shoutout</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>